


Smiling Man

by orphan_account



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott Jund, the exact replica of his older brother, as he's been told time and time again. Over and over, and eventually, it all stops. As suddenly as his brother was taken away. But there's one last thorn in his side, and that thorn happens to be Snake. His older brother's best friend from middle school. But when Snake is Scott's student teacher, what exactly happens?





	Smiling Man

"Alright, class. Do you like your teacher or not?" The low, familiar voice rumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," They all chorused, and I was the only one left not raising my hand. It might be petty, but too bad.

"Anybody holding back or didn't nod, I'll see you when class is done," He finished, his dark eyes boring straight into mine.

I sat up straighter, trying to look like an adult. I mean, I'm a Sophomore!

I got up out of my seat once class was finished, being stopped at the door by the familiar, all too familiar calloused hand.

I sighed deeply, looking up at him.

* * *

 

"Why?" He asked softly. I huffed, opening my mouth to answer before closing it again. Slowly I formed the words in my head, and just like that, they came spilling out.

"You think that I'd really care, are you blind?" I started, looking at his soft glare, as if only seeing my as a child. It pissed me off.

"Go on! Keep glaring like I'm just a brat, fine! You versus me, we don't match up at all! I'm a grown man... at least, that's what my parents say."

* * *

 

It was now after school, and he was keeping me for tutoring. Of course, it was just him treating me like a damn child.

"Come  _on,_ Snake, this is petty talk! Don't mess around with me! I'm not a kid! It's not like I'm three anymore!" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"You can't handle this," He insisted, for the hundredth time, looking up at me through his glasses.

Over and over, constantly. Every day.

I huffed, grabbing the paper from him and quickly jotting down all the answers.

* * *

"Now, class, do you like me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Anybody holding back or didn't nod, I'll see you around soon," He finished, his dark eyes boring straight into mine.

I huffed, getting up and slamming my fist into the chalkboard.

"Hey, sir, I hate you, you know! F̡͟͞r̛͟i̢͠e͏͜͏n̶̵͟d͏̡s͡ wouldn't do this or make me feel so alone!" I challenged, "Whatever, they all agree so take a win! Hey sir, you think this is right? Look at this homework I've let all just slip by!"

But I couldn't get the thought out of my head. The soft guiding hand of a teenager when I was younger.

I was sure I was pulling a child-like face, but I don't care.

* * *

After school once more, and I was getting more and more done.

"Call me a kid all you want, but you know, you versus me we've got some things the same though," I said as he finally released me, letting me scurry out of the school.

I smiled at the girl waiting for me, pecking my girlfriend's cheek. I've found love, because, I'm mature, at least... I think so.

* * *

"Give up the tough guy act, I know you're not like that, I see right through all your poker faces!" I ordered, making a scene in front of the whole class. It seemed like a weekly occurrence now, but he never called my parents.

"So now I'm all grown up, and don't have to hold my hand, step away, got it, yet?" I continued, glaring a little despite the feeling of my throat closing up.

I turned to the class, pointing to him, "Now class, do you like your teacher or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Dammit, why can't I just agree or go along if it's just an act to show them?

"Hey, sir, I hate you, you know? F͡r̸̕į̸͜e͡҉͡nd͠s͞ wouldn't do this or make me feel so alone! Alright, unanimous then! They all agree so take a win! Hey sir, you think this is right? Look at this homework I've let all just slip by!"

But I couldn't get the thought out of my head. The soft guiding hand of a man when I was younger.

* * *

I smiled, walking beside my friends. Laughter filled the air, joked being tossed around _._

I looked over at his saddened face, watching my friend and I with longing.

_I walked beside the shorter man, a small smile on my face. My favorite things filled by head. Though, you can never know how special they are._

_Until you feel them..._

 

 

_"J̴͖̤̦ͦ̃̂̔͛̈́̋ͩ͛́ͣ̌̂̇ͣ́u̧͒ͪ̈́ͪͯ̚͟͏̬͖͇͇̘̥̟̩̬͖̻̺͘ͅn̶͚̺̗͇̜͚̣͖̻̯͉͖͈͔̻͂ͫͨͨ̔ͨ̍ͮ̇͗ͮ͑̾̂ͭ͢͟͢d̶̨̡̗͉̲̼̱̬͈̘̝̫̯̠̖̆͊͋ͤ͌̉͑ͦ̆̃̓̑̾ͧ͑̚͢ͅͅ!" I screamed, watching the curly haired man run out into the road to retrieve one of his papers, a car coming hurtling toward him,_

 

_slipping by._

_the tears that were shed by his family were heartbreaking, sure, but the most heartbreaking was his little brother. His tears came in large floods, screaming and crying for him to come back, that this was some sick prank. He was only a fifth grader..._

* * *

"Now, class, do you like your teacher or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Alright. Always I before E, except after C,"

"Always I before E, except after C,"

"Now then, do you all like my classes or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Anybody holding back or didn't nod," That would leave just me, am I wrong?

I sat with him after school again, when I noticed the picture. Three beaming people, one girl and two men. The man on the left was obviously Snake, he didn't really change much. The girl on the right was nothing but a distant memory to me. Then the one in the middle.

The man whose made me loose thousands of years mourning.

"You know... you could try one more time."

* * *

"Hey, sir, you hate me or what!? Acting like we're some strangers at school, enough!" I yelled, knocking a notebook off his desk.

The look in his eyes held so much emotion, I almost though he was going to cry.

"Alright! I do matter then! And I'm |the vote you need to win!

"Hey, sir, remember the days? All that's inside you's still breaking, but you can change. Solving now, you've got me on your side, you'tr home again this time. And we can we can laugh and grin, just like we always did, back then," I finished, holding his face in my hands. He heaved out a sigh, pulling me into a hug.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering,the messy-ass plot of this book is based off the song Inokori Sensei, specifically the english cover by JubyPhonic. Go listen to that shit.


End file.
